A standard electrolytic cell generally includes a housing bearing an electrolyte, an anode and a cathode, the electrodes being immersed in the electrolyte. More complex structures have been devised for desalination of water and for production of various commercially useful products, such as sodium chlorate. A number of patents discuss an electrolytic apparatus for production of detonating gas.
It is now generally recognized that reliance upon fossil-fuels will have to be decreased in the future. Also recognized as a desirable goal is the reduction of pollution in the environment. Hydrogen has for its primary combustion product water. As its usage would facilitate the realization of the two aforementioned goals, investigation of the uses of hydrogen as a primary fuel or as a fuel-extending additive has been increasing. It is necessary, then, to supply hydrogen or oxygen-hydrogen gas in large quantities, but in an energy-efficient manner, for research, pilot projects, and commercial applications.